Youth of the Nation
by Alek Kuhn
Summary: This is my first song fic based on the song, Youth of the Nation by P.O.D. R&R! This I swear to god is an awsome story! This is a OneShot!


**Hey guys! This is my first song fic! Flames accepted! Hope you like! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, nor do I own the lyrics to Youth of the Nation by P.O.D. I do however own Mrs. Walters and Jay Parkis.**

Youth of the Nation 

"Hey Ponyboy, wake up! You'll be late for school!" Darry shouted. I rolled over and groaned. I was actually in the middle of a good dream for once. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I finished and got dressed, I went into the kitchen. "Hey what's for breakfast?" I asked. "Chocolate cake, eggs and bacon." Soda said. Heh the usual, I thought. I poured myself some chocolate milk and sat down at the table, starting to eat. I looked around the kitchen feeling odd. Not one of those feelings you get when you feel sick, but one of the feelings you get when you think something is wrong or something bad is gonna happen. I finished the rest of my breakfast just as Two-Bit came inside to take me to school. "Hey everyone!" he shouted. "Could you possibly be any louder?" I asked sarcastically. "Well…." I smacked my forehead. "I was being sarcastic Two-Bit. He just an eyebrow at me. I got up from the table, "Well we better get to school Two-Bit or we'll be late." I said. I said goodbye to Darry and Soda, then hopped into Two-Bit's car and we took off towards the school. I still had that odd feeling though. "Hey Two-Bit?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Do you….well…never mind." I said. "Um, ok." He said back. I was gonna ask him if he had the same feeling, but I doubt it. I figured it was just stress for the test we have in science today. I was up all night studying. "Hey have you seen Dally or Johnny?" I asked. Usually they came by in the morning; well Johnny did anyway. "Yeah, I saw Dally at Buck's yesterday and I saw Johnny this morning. He said he was just gonna head off to the school." "Oh." I said. When we got to school, Two-Bit Parked the car and we headed inside. As I was heading to my first period, science, I saw Johnny in the hall. We said hi and then moved on. I got into the classroom just as the last bell rang. When I sat down in my seat, Mrs. Walters started taking attendance. I got my pen out for the test. "Ponyboy Curtis!" "Here!" I shouted. "Jay Parkis!" "Jay Parkis?" I looked around the room. Jay was usually one of the first kids here. I also had seen him in the hall. When Mrs. Walters finished attendance, she passed out the tests. Just as I was about to start the test, I heard a blood-chilling scream, followed by a loud BANG! Mrs. Walters, me and the rest of the class ran out into the hall. I saw other students out in the hall with other teachers, but what I saw next was enough to make me stop in my tracts. A girl was lying on the floor, bleeding from a small hole on her chest. I looked around the hall and what I saw next surprised me, but also scared me. Jay was standing a couple feet away from the girl on the ground holding a gun. "Jay..." I said starting towards him. "Shut it! Don't move!" he shouted. Then he looked around wildly and grabbed another girl holding the gun to her temple. "Move any closer and I'll shoot!" he shouted. All that was running through my mind was, I got to help her. No one deserves to die like this!. I moved an inch closer to him and the girl, but he didn't notice because another person in the crowd had. "I SAID DON'T MOVE! I WILL SHOOT!" he shouted louder. I decided to take a chance. I grabbed the girl and swung her to the nearest teacher. Just as I turned around to Jay, I heard two shots go off. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, barely conscious with a pool of blood forming below me. I faintly heard yelling and the sound of running, then I saw only darkness. The next time I woke up, I was standing in front of my mom and dad.

Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would've known  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye

I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
And all the wisdom he shared

Unaware, I just did what I always do  
Everyday, the same routine  
Before I skate off to school

But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of taking a test  
I took two to the chest

Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running  
But I couldn't hear nothing

Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
I don't really know this kid  
Even though I sit by him in class

Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment  
He forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was  
I know it's because

We are, We are, the youth of the nation

**I hope you guys liked it! Remember to review!**


End file.
